Tokka A to Z
by Tokkalover
Summary: A series of short Tokka stories, one for each letter of the alphabet. Chapter 11: Kiss In Honor of Tokka week!
1. A:Argument

"You are so stubborn!" Sokka yelled at Toph. "Well, you're just a stupid pig!" "Fine!" "Fine!" Toph stomped away and earthbended a rock tent over her head. She closed it off and was silent. Sokka stared angrily at the stone shelter until he cooled off. Then he went over to the tent and said into the wall "Toph?" there was no answer. "Toph?" "Go away." Came the muffled reply. She sounded upset, not angry. " I'm sorry, Toph, really!" Sokka sat down and leaned against the cool stone. After a few minutes, a slab of rock slid into the earth, making a door, which Toph walked out of. She sat down next to Sokka and said Quietly "I'm sorry, too." They both were startled when they heard Katara call "Sokka! Toph! Could you two get some firewood and water?" The two stood up and Toph said, "I'll get the water." "No, I'll get the water. I always get the water!"


	2. B:Blind

As the rest of the group packed Appa, Toph sat down to think. She was thinking about her blindness. It made her feel useless sometimes. Like the time her and the gang were in the desert. She couldn't save Appa, she couldn't earthbend, and when the buzzard wasps attacked them, all she could do was shoot rocks wildly into the air, hoping to hit one.

Her blindness was useful sometimes, too. It was good that she could feel the vibrations in the ground, and tell if people were lying. No one could sneak up on them as long as Toph was around.

Being blind embarrassed her a lot, too. For example, in the serpents pass. She had heard Sokka yell he was coming, but Suki jumped in first. How was Toph supposed to know that it was Suki that had pulled her from the icy water? That kiss was for Sokka!

"Hey Toph! Lets go!" Katara called. Toph stood up and walked over to Appa. As she climbed up onto him a hand took hers and pulled her up. It was Sokka. They sat on Appa's head and Toph held tight to Sokka's arm. Maybe being blind wasn't so bad after all, she thought, smiling.


	3. C:Colors

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own avatar…sob don't rub it in!

Okay…. If anyone has ideas for E, M, S, or T, leave it in the reviews.

Thanks! Sorry if this one is crappy…writers block.

Tokkalover

"Ahh! Stupid fire!" Sokka threw down the sticks he had furiously rubbing together for the last half hour.

Toph laughed. "What's the matter, Snoozles, are you getting frustrated?" Sokka scowled at her. "I don't see _you_ trying to help, Toph!

" Hey, I did my share, I got the firewood." She motioned to a large pile of wood. "And made the tents." " You don't hear me complaining!"

Sokka spotted his bag over near Toph. " Hey, can you hand me my bag? It's that green one." As the smile faded off of Toph's face, the warrior realized his mistake.

Before she could say anything, he said to Toph, "Forget it. Come here, I am going to tell you about colors."

Toph walked over and sat down in front of Sokka. "Well? I haven't got all day." " Okay. First I will tell you about blue. Lets see. Blue is the color for cool and cold.

When you think of blue, think of water and ice." Toph nodded her head and said, "let's talk about brown. That's the color of earth, right?" " Yeah." Sokka said.

Brown is the color of soil and rocks, and sometimes tree trunks." Toph smiled. "I like brown." Sokka smiled back. "I like it, too. All right, now red.

Red is the color for warm and hot. Fire is red, and the sunset is kind of reddish. Red symbolizes love."

He looked at Toph, who was now blushing. " See what I mean?" he asked her. "Yeah." She replied, and then hugged him. "Now. What color are your eyes, Sokka?" " Blue." He said to her, confused why she was asking this. Toph smiled. "They're beautiful."


	4. D:Dancing

**Author's note:** This takes place 2 years after the war. Thanks for reading!

The room was crowded with couples dancing. The slow music played softly, and it was very quiet.

Sokka sat next to Toph and watched Katara and Aang dance. "Look at them!" he said to Toph in a clearly disgusted voice.

"Well, I would if I could, but sadly, I am unable." Toph replied sarcastically. " Oh yeah, sorry."

" Nah, it's alright. I'm just so bored!" " Me too." Sokka sighed. After a few minutes of silence, Toph said, sounding annoyed,

" So, what do you want to do? Just sitting here is killing me!"

" You wanna dance, then?" Sokka asked. Toph laughed. "I'm not much of a dancer, snoozles." "Neither am I! I couldn't dance to save my life!" "Okay, fine." They got up and moved to the center of the room.

Toph said loudly, "okay. Do not, I repeat, DO NOT step on my feet." "I'll be careful."

Katara and Aang moved to the side of the room and watched everyone else. Then katara gasped. "Look, Aang!"

He turned around and the two watched Toph and Sokka on the other side of the room, swaying to the music.

"Look at them!" Katara said to Aang in an amused voice." They are _so _cute together!


	5. E:Expected

Disclaimer: I own nothing… Except for that Avatar poster… oh well. It doesn't have Toph on it, so it doesn't count. I own nothing.

Expected

"Here it is! Kyoshi Island." Aang announced Appa descended. " Remember, Aang,"

Katara started, but Aang interrupted. " I know, I know…No riding the Unagi…Hey Katara! Want to ride the Elephant Koi with me?" Katara looked thoughtful for a moment, and then said "Sure!" Appa landed and Katara, Aang and Sokka climbed off. Toph just stayed seated.

"Toph! Aren't you coming?" Sokka called up to her. "No, I think I'll just wait here."

She said quietly. "Aw, come on!" Toph just shook her head. Sokka climbed back up on Appa, grabbed her hand, and started to pull her out of the saddle.

"No, Snoozles! I'm…Not…Coming!" her efforts were fruitless, however, for Sokka was already pulling her toward the house that the group would be staying in for the next few days.

They reached the porch and stopped. "Okay." Sokka said. "Don't wander off."

"Fine." Toph replied grudgingly. Sokka then realized that he was still holding her hand and quickly let go. He cleared his throat and told the earthbender " If you happen to run into Suki, I'll be looking for her over there." He pointed to the market place. Toph sighed. Sokka paused, then said "Oh, sorry. Over in the market." The water tribe Boy took off towards the town, leaving Toph alone.

She sat down on the steps and picked up a couple of rocks. She made them spin in a circle in the air and around her head. All of the sudden she felt footsteps coming toward her. Toph tensed, ready to jump up if needed. "Toph! Hi!" It was Suki.

"Oh, hi." Toph said somewhat darkly.

" Have you seen sokka?" Suki asked.

Forgetting a sarcastic remark, Toph replied quickly "Yeah! He went that way." She pointed in the opposite direction of the town, into a dense forest.

"Thanks!" Suki said and ran off into the woods. Suki was already looking for Sokka?

Toph sighed. She couldn't keep them apart forever, but she still had to try. Toph stood up and went to find Sokka. The marketplace was crowded, and it was hard to detect Sokka in the midst of all the footsteps.

Finally Toph sensed Sokka's long strides in an alley. She had almost turned the corner when she froze. Someone was with him! It was that Kyoshi freak, Suki! She listened to their conversation "So, I guess what I'm trying to say is, I don't think this relationship is going to work out." Sokka stated.

" It's Toph, isn't it?" Suki asked. Sokka hesitated, and then said Quietly "yeah."

"Yes! Toph exclaimed aloud, and then realized her mistake. She jumped behind an old cart smiling broadly.

This was not what she expected.

**Sorry for not updating forever, I hope you like this… Please review!**


	6. F:Failure

Failure

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender

Toph fingered the fancy silk dress she had gotten for the party at the king's Palace. She was _sick_ of Sokka treating her like he didn't even know she was a girl! That's when she made up her mind. She would wear the dress. Just for one day, enough to see if it would work. Toph slid on the uncomfortable thing and earthbended the walls of her tent into the ground. She walked over to the fire, grabbed an apple off of a plate, and sat down next to Sokka. " Hey, Toph." He said " You look nice today." "Thanks." She said, amazed. Could this dress be working already? She felt his heart speed up. "I was wondering, " he began. What is he going to say? Toph wondered. Is he going to ask me out? She began to get excited, which was very unlike her. But nothing could prepare her for what Sokka was about to say. 

"Are you gonna eat that?"

Failure.

Okay, this one stinks. I was trying to keep it short and well…. Shudders

The next one will be better, Promise.

\

Go ahead, review and tell me how much you hate it.

Tokkalover


	7. G:Goodbye

Goodbye

Sozen's comet lit up the air, giving the illusion that the sky itself was on fire. The day of black sun was over, and if Aang hadn't defeated Ozai by now, it was too late.

Screams of anger and pain rang through the as the battle between good and evil raged on. Armies from the earth kingdom and water tribes fought for their lives as well as their future.

Toph led the earthbenders in battle, and Katara led the water benders. Sokka was in charge of the warriors and soldiers from both the Water tribe and the earth kingdom.

He had always dreamed of being a great general, But as the men and women fell all around him, and the radiating heat exhausted all of them, Sokka realized that this wasn't just some war story that his father used to tell him. This was real.

After a few hours, the groups had been separated, and chaos and confusion was everywhere. People killed warriors on their own side while trying to get out of the struggle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sokka! Katara!" Toph called, trying to find them. She knew it was useless, however, for unless they were only a few feet away from her, they couldn't hear her over all the noise. Still she tried, clambering over bodies and injured soldiers, hoping for a miracle, to find Sokka and Katara.

" Looking for someone?" a cruel voice rang through the heavy air

. "Azula." Toph practically spat.

" So rude for a little blind brat." The fire princess said nonchalantly." I guess I'll just have to teach you some manners."

Toph quickly took a fighting stance, ready to defend herself. Suddenly Azula shot a fire blast at her and she blocked it and sent a great wall of rock crashing toward Azula. She easily jumped it, and it took out several firebenders behind her.

Azula sent a crack of lightening at Toph, and she brought up a boulder to take the blow. It crumbled, and Toph dodged a blast of fire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sokka swung his machete at a firebender and knocked him out. He was about to finish him off when he felt something slash his arm. Sokka spun around to see Mai, who was casually twirling a blade in her hand, standing a few feet away.

"I've always found life incredibly dull," Mai said, an evil grin spreading across her face," But _this_ is what I live for." She threw a series of blades and knives at Sokka, who blocked them all with his boomerang.

"You're sick." He said, and then threw his boomerang at her, slashing her on the shoulder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Toph slumped over slightly and took a deep breath of smoky air, unbelievably exhausted from all of the fighting.

"Aw, tired already?" Azula questioned, as if she could read Toph's mind.

"No." She said in a hate filled voice, and made the earth under Azula's feet roll. At that same time, Toph lost track of Azula. There were no vibrations to give away her location, and she wasn't making any noise.

The main battle had moved almost out of range, and Azula was nowhere to be found. The earthbender was frantically trying to locate her when she felt a piercing pain hit her in the side and travel through her whole body.

Azula had struck again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sokka was dodging blades left and right, when a loud shrill scream echoed through the hot, empty air. It sounded like Toph! He looked to the side just in time to see her crumble to the ground.

The warrior started to shout her name, but was stopped short when one of Mai's blades stabbed him in the chest. He gasped and stumbled back as a cruel smile came across Mai's face.

Sokka looked down and saw the blade sticking out if him just in time to witness the poison chamber in it empty slowly into his body.

He grasped it firmly and winced as he pulled it from himself. It left a huge wound, which began to bleed swiftly.

Mai laughed evilly and walked away, her eyes set on another warrior. Sokka suddenly remembered Toph, and stumbled over to her.

He could already feel the poison coursing through his veins and giving him a severe headache.

When he reached Toph, she was lying on the ground unconscious.

"Toph!" he exclaimed, kneeling beside her. " Wake up!" She moaned slightly, and then opened her eyes wide.

"Sokka?" She seemed confused." Where is she? We have to find her!" Toph said frantically, and tried to get up, but she had a coughing fit and collapsed. Sokka caught her and held her close." No, Toph, just relax." He said, getting worried. "But…" she started.

Shh… Just tell me what happened." He said soothingly. Toph Grimaced "Azula. She hit me… Ahh!" She Yelped. Sokka's eyes widened.

"Where, Toph?" He questioned, beginning to get scared. The young girl started to cry, just starting to feel the pain of Azula's lightening. "It's okay, Toph. I just need you to tell me _where_ she hit you.

"My… Side." She said Quietly, The tears rolling down her face as Sokka held her in his arms. He saw it quickly, the large burn mark that had torn her clothing and hit her skin.

Sokka immediately knew that Azula had hit her with lightening. As Toph sobbed into his shirt, he whispered softly "It's okay Toph, I'm here. You'll be okay."

"No, I wont." She whispered, staring blankly up at him, tears staining her pale skin. Sokka knew she was right, but he couldn't bring himself to accept it.

"No! I-I'll get Katara! She can heal you. You'll be okay. You'll be okay." He repeated as if trying to convince himself.

" Not even Katara can help me now." Toph said with a small, sad smile." Goodbye, Sokka." Toph shuddered and drew in one last breath, and then went limp in Sokka's embrace.

"No! NO! Toph! Wake up! TOPH!" Sokka yelled Frantically, tears falling from his eyes as he shook Toph's shoulders. "No, Please, not Toph!" He could feel her growing cold.

"Dear spirits, not her, not toph!" He sobbed.

A dark anger filled Sokka's heart and he whispered hatefully, "I'll kill her."

He gently set Toph's body on the hard ground and slowly stood up. He swayed and remembered the poison of Mai's blade. Steadying himself, Sokka scanned the horizon for the monster that killed Toph. Then he spotted her.

With his vision fading in and out of focus, Sokka Grabbed his boomerang. He took steady aim and with all the power he could muster, flung the boomerang at Azula. Then he crumbled to the ground next to Toph.

The last thing sokka heard was the satisfying scream of the Fire princess

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The weather at the funeral matched the mood perfectly. The sky was cold and gray, and a cold wind blew through the cemetery, chilling everyone there. The entire southern and northern water tribes came, as well as everyone who knew Toph and Sokka.

Although they had won the war, celebrating was scarce among the people. The losses were great, with hundreds dead and even more wounded.

Katara sobbed on Aang's shoulder almost the whole time, mourning for her brother and friend. He tried to be strong for her sake, but he could only go so long before he started to cry also.

When the service was over, Aang stepped over to the large casket where Toph and Sokka lay side by side, and used earthbending to lower them into the ground. Then he made a large headstone rise slowly out of the ground.

He engraved into it:

_Toph Bei Fong and Sokka_

_Best Friends_

_Warriors _

_Lovers_

_Side by Side Until the End_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wow, That was sad to write. Well, I hope you liked it!

The longest one I've ever written, so PLEASE REVIEW! -Tokkalover


	8. H: Holiday

_Oh, the weather outside is frightful,_

_But the fire is so delightful_

_And since we've no place to go_

_Let it snow_

_Let it snow_

_Let it snow_

The Door Flap of the ice building was shoved aside, and in burst a grinning Sokka, leading a very flustered looking Toph by the hand.

"Some storm, isn't it Toph?" Sokka said, sounding out of breath as he pulled off his thick gloves and tossed them on the floor. Toph, having just flopped to the ground in order to pull off her boots, replied "Hmm."

Sokka smirked. "Is that a yes?"

"Oh, shut up." Toph laughed and threw her heavy boot at where she thought sokka was, knocking several probably valuable weapons off the wall. "What'd I hit this time?" She asked.

"Nothing irreplaceable." Sokka told her. "I'll get a fire going if you're cold."

"Please!" Toph exclaimed "And hurry, before I freeze to death!"

_It doesn't show signs of stopping,_

_And I've brought some corn for popping _

_All the lights are turned way down low,_

_Let it snow_

_Let it snow_

_Let it snow_

The fire crackled, distributing heat throughout the room. Sokka glanced out the door, then turned back to Toph, who was sitting on the whalebone and seal skin couch.

"It doesn't look like the snow is planning to stop anytime soon."

"Great, now we're stuck in here. Why did I even let you drag me here anyway?"

Sokka sat down next to Toph "Maybe because you're my wonderful, beautiful girlfriend who loves me unconditionally and whose life would be lost into darkness and desperation is she was out of my presence for more than a week?"

Toph stared blankly at him "Okay, First, that was a rhetorical question. Second, Don't you think the word _desperation_ is a little complicated for your tiny Sokka brain to handle?"

Sokka Thought for a moment, then replied, "No, it most certainly is not!"

Toph grinned. "Snoozles, that was another rhetorical question."

_When we finally kiss goodnight,_

_How I'll hate going out in the storm_

_But if you really hold me tight,_

_All the way home I'll be warm_

"I should get going, you know. Katara will think I got eaten by a snow monster or something." Toph told Sokka.

"Yeah." He answered, but neither of the teens made a move to get up. The fire was just embers now, giving the room a faint orange glow.

_The fire is slowly dying,_

_And my dear we're still goodbying._

_But as long as you love me so_

_Let it snow_

_Let it snow_

_Let it snow_

Toph smiled and lay her head on Sokka's shoulder "You know, It isn't so bad here after all."

Sokka closed his eyes "Yeah. I just wish it would stop snowing."

As they both drifted off to sleep, Toph whispered

"Ah, who cares? Let it snow."

_Yeah, as long as you love me so,_

_Let it snow_

_Let it snow_

_Let it snow_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

**Wow, that was really, really cheesy. Oo …….. Oh well! **

**Press the pretty purplish blue button! **

**You know you want to!**


	9. I: Intoxicated

"And now," Bumi announced , " let's PARTY

**A/N: Okay, here it goes..**

**I DO NOT OWN AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER.**

**Enjoy the story.**

"And now," Bumi announced, " let's PARTY!" These were the words that started it all. It was his 114th birthday, and he had invited Sokka, Toph, Katara and I to his Gargantuan Birthday Bash.

The band started playing, and Sokka and Toph headed right to the food, leaving me with Katara. I asked her to dance, and she took my arm with a smile. As we danced, I tried to ignore the gaggle of giggling girls staring possessively at me from the corner. They apparently called themselves the "Aang Fan Girl Squad". I tried to divert my gaze and made a mental note to stay away from them.

The music changed to Fire Nation music, and Katara and I started doing our "Kataango" as Sokka and Toph so fondly called it. Of course, this couldn't last long, because there was a whole line of officials who had to discuss their problems with me. I usually try to avoid them at parties, but they always find me, and I'm stuck chatting about some dull topic for hours. This time it was the weather in Gaoling. It seems like no matter how many times I tell these people I can't control the weather, they keep complaining about it. Finally, Katara, who had most likely seen the horrendously bored look on my face, interrupted and made some excuse about me having to go settle some dispute or something.

Everything was going smoothly; that is, until went to get some food. As we passed the bar, we could hear loud laughter. Even by this time, I expected to see quite a few men and women who may have had a bit too much to drink, but _nothing _could have prepared me for what I saw next.

There, seated on a barstool, was Sokka. This was enough of a shock, but then I noticed there was a _girl_ sitting on his lap! And not just any girl, no, this was Toph! What was she doing sitting on his lap? Had the world gone insane?!

It was then that I put two and two together. This was a _bar._ Sokka had a glass of what looked a lot like cactus juice on the counter behind where he was sitting., and he and Toph were looking particularly loopy. I was so intrigued by this unusual sight; I had apparently been tuning out Katara.

"Aang? _Aang!_"

"Huh?"

" What are you staring at?" I stepped aside and pointed to Toph and Sokka. Katara gasped.

"What are they doing there?! They are NOT of drinking age! I'm going over there right now, and they're gonna.."

"Wait." I said sticking out my arm to stop her. "Let's just watch for a minute."

Toph had apparently started a round of "Yo' momma" Jokes, and all of the drunks were hooting with laughter.

"Wait, I got one!" Sokka exclaimed excitedly, almost falling off the barstool. "Yo' momma's so fat and hairy; Aang jumped on her back and yelled YIP YIP!"

Toph apparently couldn't take the hilarity of this joke, and ended up spitting her drink all over one of the other partygoers.

Unfortunately, the recipient of this surprise was none other than Ty Lee, whose very large boyfriend then proceeded to swagger over to Toph and say " You two got a problem with Ty Lee?"

Toph stared straight at his stomach and practically screamed. "I challenge you to an Agni Kai!"

She was drunker than I thought.

Ty lee's boyfriend's face got very red, and he grabbed the nearest glass of cactus juice and poured it over Toph's head. She spluttered as it ran down her face.

"Hey!" Sokka exclaimed, standing up and setting his cactus juice on the counter. "You're -_hic_- asking for it!" He tried to narrow his eyes at him, but instead ended up crossing them.

"Bring it on, skinny boy!" The big guy taunted. The crowd of intoxicated onlookers cheered.

Sokka grabbed his glass and took a swig . "Okay, but you don't know who you're dealin' with! I'm the -_hic_- greatest earthbender in the world! All enemies -_hic_- bow before me!" He tried to unsheathe his sword and instead ended up yanking some poor girl's ponytail.

"It's true!" Toph helpfully slurred from the counter. "He can even bend _cake_! Tha's how good he is! Really! I like cake…" She said dreamily, draining her glass.

Sokka turned to her. "I –_hic_- like cake too! In fact, there should be a _mountain_ made of

–_hic-_ cake!

Toph stood up on the counter. I could feel Katara clutching my arm.

"That reminds me of a song! About this tunnel thing!" she yelled, much too loudly.

Sokka's eyes lit up. "I know that song too!!" All fights forgotten, he climbed up on the counter next to Toph, sending several empty glassed crashing to the floor.

It was then the unimaginable happened. Toph started singing (very off key), and Sokka joined in.

"_Two lovers, forbidden from one another,_

_A war divides their people,_

_And a mountain divides them apart,_

_Built a pass to be TO - GETHER!"_

They both paused, mumbling for a moment until spontaneously bursting out even more deafening than before,

"_SECRET TUNNEL!  
SECRET TUNNEL!  
THROUGH THE MOUNTAIN,_

_SECRET SECRET SECRET SECRET TUNNEL!"_

The whole bar had now burst into a rousing chorus of "Secret Tunnel", and Sokka and Toph looked very pleased with themselves.

"That's it!" Katara exclaimed, dropping her death grip on my arm and marching toward the counter. I followed her cautiously.

"Sokka! Toph!" She yelled. I was sure if she got any angrier, steam would shoot out of her ears. Both of their heads snapped around. When Toph saw her, she started waving wildly at her. "Tara!" she screamed, "Come with us to cake mountain!" She then slipped, letting out a shriek and grabbing onto Sokka, who had started a lively conversation with a portrait on the wall. They both were sent crashing to the floor.

When we reached them, they were passed out, Toph sprawled across Sokka's chest. Katara and I pulled them off each other and started dragging them through the crowd.

As we reached the door and called Appa, I absentmindedly hummed the tune of secret tunnel.

That is, until I noticed Katara glaring murderously at me.

**Super thanks to **_**writteninchocolate **_**, who is my beta reader.**

**Review. Please?**


	10. J: Jealousy

Well, this is…

**Well, this is….. Interesting. And short. Nevertheless, review please!**

Jealousy is a powerful thing. One minute you are listening to Sokka and Suki talking, wishing is was _you_ with him instead of her, and the next, you are getting an intense scolding from Katara for hair pulling and biting.


	11. K: Kiss

In Honor of Tokka week, I present to you… drum roll THE 11th CHAPTER OF TOKKA A to Z

**In Honor of Tokka week, I present to you… drum roll THE 11****th**** CHAPTER OF TOKKA A to Z!**

"They're doing it again." Sokka said as he sat down next to Toph.

She sighed. "_Again_? Can't they stop sucking face long enough to say two words to us?"

Sokka grimaced. "Do you have to say it that way? It's bad enough to think of Aang and my sister kissing, let alone _sucking face_."

"Whatever."

"So….."

"So….."

"Wanna make out?"

"Immensely. You?"

"…..Yup."


End file.
